the clarity parade
by escape reaction
Summary: Ten songs, ten stories. SasuSaku. AU.


**i do not own any of these songs, nor do i own naruto. **

**okay hi. does anyone remember that fanfiction thing that was going around where you had to put your ipod on shuffle and and write a story inspired by the song, in that songs time-frame and you had to do it ten times?**

**okay, yeah i did that. enjoy.**

**Walking on the Moon- The Police**

Sakura ran into Sasuke's room with a sparkle in her green eyes and a single CD underneath her arm.

"It's time," she said with an air of determination to her voice.

"Time for what?" Sasuke asked putting down his copy of _War and Peace_ by Leo Tolstoy. He was confused until Sakura threw the CD down onto his bed. The Police's greatest hits stared up at him.

His eyes widened in shock. "Really, Sakura? You're finally going to let me listen to The Police?"

This had been an ongoing joke between the two. Sasuke would put on _The Police_ and Sakura would frown, shake her head and mutter "It's not the time for The Police."

She nodded and smiled. "It's finally time for The Police."

**I Should've Known Better- The Beatles**

I should've know better. I should've known she was going to change me.

I should've know that I was going to love everything about that pinkette. I'd never known how much she would mean to me.

But I didn't know. And now I do.

**Chimey's Afire- Josh Pyke**

Her eyes are afire. With hope and love and joy. They shine with everything that is good in the world.

Her eyes. I fell in love with her eyes.

Her eyes, her eyes, the fire, the fire.

**Teasing to Please (Left Side, Strong Side)- Cute Is What We Aim For**

He popped my heart seems a long with the ones on my jeans.

The hole in my heart pairing with the rips in the knees.

And when he broke that hole he apologized and said

"I'll fix them up, stitch by stitch."

**Comfortably Numb- Pink Floyd**

"Can you show me where it hurts?" He asked, holding her hands.

"I know it hurts everywhere, but I can't feel it anymore. This is not how I am. I have become uncomfortably numb," she said almost roboticly, her eyes glassy.

He captured her lips with his own.

"I feel a little sick. But I do believe it's working. And there is this feeling in my stomach. _Fluttering._ But I can't put my finger on it."

"Sakura, I think that's love. It used to be love," Sasuke just wanted to help. Call it selfish, but he wanted his Sakura back.

"Okay then. I trust you, I think. It must be love," Sakura said her mouth turning up into the slightest smile.

**Flume- Bon Iver**

Sakura sat and walked her fingers along the window pane. She followed the rain drops from the top to the bottom of the window. She watched the rain leave puddles in the ground.

She breathed in and out and in and out and in and out and listened to the white-noise coming from her radio. She tuned out the heartache.

Until she saw him turn the corner soaked head to toe with a book in hand. Sakura bit her lip and took a breath before breaking into a smile.

She ran to the door and jumped into the boys arms. He lifted her of her feet and laughed in a low barritone. He handed her the ripped book with the yellow cover. Her heartbreak book. _The Perks of Being a Wall-flower. _She glanced at the cover before tossing it into the corner of her hallway.

"It was never him, Sasuke. It was you. It was always you."

**My Moves Are White (White Hot, That Is)- Cobra Starship**

She didn't remember much about the night before. She never did.

She rolled over to check the clock and groaned, clutching her head in agony. Her newly-acquired hangover, the affect of the Beer Pong Tournament she almost won.

She did, however, notice that she was in a familiar room. And that she wasn't naked. Which were both definitely positives.

She was, in fact, in a very nice boy's room. A boy named Sasuke who always looked after Sakura. She was also wearing his dark-blue hoodie, which made her skin look much more pale than usual.

It was then he walked into the room, a smirk on his lips."You almost got 'I'm the white Beyonce' tattooed on your ass."

**Six Feet Under The Stars- All Time Low**

Sasuke had never thought it would happen to him. Not until he met Sakura.

But now they were half-way to Vegas, on the highway. Sakura was asleep on his shoulder, the affects of all the Jagerbombs she had downed.

Sasuke had dug himself a grave, now big enough for two. Six feet under the stars.

**Reptilia- The Strokes**

He was impressed by the way she came in. Bursting through the door. The room seemed on fire as she fixed her hair. He knew this world was good for him. Seemed right for her too. He watched her dance from his spot at the bar and he was about to watch her leave. He wasn't trying hard enough.

So he walked over and kissed her on the mouth, knotting his hands through her hair.

"The night's not over, yet," he muttered.

**All Day and All of the Night- The Kinks**

The only time he felt alright was by her side. And he almost hated her for that. He was perfectly fine before this whole 'love' thing set in.

He took her hand and rolled his eyes at her silly antics.

"All day and night, I'm yours, leave me never," Sakura sang jumping like a lunatic.

He raised an eye brow at her off-key singing, though he knew the words were true.

**okay so explanation time! goodie! (brace yourself, this will be a long one)**

**1. okay so the whole 'it's not time for the police' thing is an inside joke with my friend mitchell.  
2. this one doesn't really need an explanation.  
3. okay i just need to say, yes i am aware that in the song he says 'the ire' not 'the fire'. that was all intentional.  
4. this one doesn't need an explanation.  
5. this one doesn't either.  
6. oh okay. quick note, this probably has nothing to do with the song because i don't ever have a fucking clue what he says in his songs. bon iver just reminds me of rain.  
7. this was a little inspired by that texts from last night website which i read a fuckload of last night  
8. this one doesn't need one.  
9. neither does this.  
10. and neither does this besides the fact that i love the kinks**

**i hope you enjoyed my crappiness. oh and please review. **


End file.
